An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) component is a focus in the field of illumination and display, which receives more and more attention. A problem existing in an OLED component is that as the size of the component increases, a drive voltage drop caused by the difference in resistance of the electrode material occurs between different parts of the component, which causes the unevenness of luminance of the OLED component.
There is room for improving OLED components.